Taking Chances
by Bunnie06
Summary: Draco takes a chance with Harry in the library


"Hello, Potter," Draco Malfoy said in a growlish groan as he entered the same aisle of books the Gryffindor was in one Tuesday evening.

"Leave me alone," Harry said looking at the blonde as his cheeks and ears went red.

"But what if I don't want to," Draco asked as he put the books they had in their hands on the ground. "What if I want to get as close as I can with you, Harry?"

"Well, you won't," Harry swallowed.

Draco sighed and lightly placed his lips on Harry's and gently pushed him into the bookshelf.

He kissed harder when the raven haired boy responded and heard him whimper. Draco slowly pulled back bringing Harry's lip with him and smiled. The other boy sucked on his lip once it was freed and got a hard on as his fingers were sucked and licked by the Slytherin.

"I'll see you around, Harry. Whenever you think you might want some company just ask there's always room in my bed for you." Draco said huskily in Harry's ear before he licked the lobe and left.

Six weeks later Draco was sitting at dinner when Harry came over after finishing and shifted uncomfortably. He got up and led him out of the great hall and up to his head dorm where he and Hermione Granger lived.

"Don't be nervous, Harry." Draco said as they undressed themselves. "If it hurts it will be gone in a heart beat."

"Okay," Harry said before he was kissed.

Draco growled and Harry slowly wrapped his arms around his neck. They soon found their way to the bed. The blonde made the black haired boy turn over after awhile so he could release into Harry's opening so it was slick when he went in. After his second release Draco sent two of his fingers in making the boy underneath him moan and whimper. He made him come and then come again after sliding in a third finger.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked as Harry, who was now on his back, sucked on his bottom lip causing them to kiss.

"Uh huh," Harry moaned before the blonde slid in. "Draco,"

"Merlin, I love this feeling." Draco groaned as he moved as close and as far into Harry as possible.

He rode the younger boy for hours making him scream. After two hours and three quarters he grew tired but his bed partner wasn't. They agreed on one more round awhile later when he released hard into the screaming boy and he started moving harder. Every time Draco felt Harry near his peak he would stop them from moving.

"Fuck, I've had enough of this, Harry." Draco growled before rolling so he was back on top of Harry and started pounding him hard into the bed.

"SHIT! DRACO! OH, MERLIN, YOU MAKE FEEL SO-OH! DRACO!" Harry screamed as a long release was shot into him as his sprayed Draco's chest.

When Draco finished he collapsed onto Harry and smiled. The next day he woke up and saw his bed partner was picking up a comb from his desk. Harry brought it over and as he got back into bed he saw Draco was awake.

"Can I comb your hair?" Harry asked after he was pulled into a kiss.

"You can brush it." Draco said before his brush drifted over.

Some minutes later they were making out heatedly. Draco growled as his ear was filled with wanting, hungry whimpers of pleasure and slowly sent himself back into Harry. He watched those beautiful green eyes fill with tears then pleasure before he leaned down and kissed him hard and moved fast.

"Scream my name, Harry! Merlin! A little louder, Harry!" Draco groaned in his ear as the bed squeaked ten minutes later.

"OH! DRACO! OH! OH! OH! DRACO!" Harry screamed then they both released hard.

"Malfoy, must you always be-Harry?" Draco heard the head girl say after opening the door.

"Good morning, Hermione." Harry said, blushing as he looked anywhere but at his friend.

"Granger, as much as I really don't like my behind I really don't want you looking at it." Draco said looking over his shoulder and Hermione left. "She doesn't know you're gay, does she?"

"Nor Ron," Harry said as Draco slid out of him.

"I really didn't know if you were gay or not, to be honest." Draco said as they got up slowly. "I liked you so I went for it. I don't think I ever thought you would actually go for it."

Harry didn't say anything, just got dressed along side the blonde.

When they went down stairs Draco saw Harry's friends and kissed him deeply before leaving after saying the three of them should talk. Two weeks later Harry was curled up in Draco's arms after they had finished giving each other blows.

"Good night, Harry, baby." Draco yawned, turning out the light.

"Good Night, Draco, bunny." Harry said snuggling closer.


End file.
